Zero configuration networking (or zeronconf) is a group of technologies that can include service discovery, address assignment, and hostname resolution. Apple Computer Corporation's Bonjour zero configuration networking technology locates devices such as printers, other computers, and the services that those devices offer on a local network using multicast Domain Name System (mDNS) service records.
The mDNS service, which Bonjour is built on, may be suitable for small, single networks, but may not be suited for larger enterprises having multiple networks. Services send advertisements within a multicast domain and clients build a list of available services by listening to the advertisements. By monitoring Bonjour (or other zeroconf) advertisements, client devices can learn the location (e.g., IP address and port) of any service and then connect with one or more of those services as with any other service.
mDNS permits clients to publish their services to other clients by sending out DNS-SD records over a multicast protocol. The usage of link local multicast can restrict the publishing of services to a single network. However, some WLAN vendors may extend this capability to span across networks. While the use of zeroconf permits clients to discover printers, displays and other services without any configuration, it may also expose clients and networks to spoofing attacks.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.